


Your Warmth

by Vocachuuu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, camping trip!!!, just girls loving girls! nothing new here, kinda? yeah, misakanon, theyre so soft im dying?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vocachuuu/pseuds/Vocachuuu
Summary: The fire dies out with the night, but that's alright. Misaki and Kanon don't need it to keep warm.





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> ugh these two are SO CUTE ... theyre too sweet im gonna get diabetes!! this was my original bandori OTP before EN came out .... love themmm  
> anyways this was totally inspired by a camping trip i went on last summer!!! except i didnt have a cute gf to cuddle with ... but we did have fire colorants and it was SO COOL  
> and i apologize for any typos, 90% of this was typed up on my phone ahahaa
> 
> this was requested on my twitter (@hanayagay) by my bestest friend ever whom i love with all my heart ... enjoy !!

The fire flickered brightly in the darkness, crackling and hissing as Kokoro tossed some fire-colorant substance into it. Flaring higher, Misaki heard Kanon gasp quietly as the flame lit up green, blue, and red. 

 

“Yay, it actually worked!!” Kokoro cheered, clapping enthusiastically. Hagumi joined in, and soon Kaoru and Kanon began clapping as well.

 

“Kokoron, where do you even get this stuff? It’s so cool!!”

 

“Hmm, I dunno!” She replied, shrugging before placing a finger on her chin in a lamentive pose. Everyone knew she wasn’t  _ actually  _ going to bother trying to remember, though. “Maybe the black suits?”

 

“I’m not very surprised..,” Misaki muttered under her breath, shaking her head. Sitting beside her, Kanon let out a small laugh. It was soft, lighthearted and kind, yet it somehow managed to take Misaki’s breath away - Kanon always managed to do that to her, though never on purpose. Misaki just had… A bit of a soft spot for her, that’s all.

 

“Ehe, well… Even if you don’t know where it came from, it’s still pretty cool,” Kanon added, smiling at Kokoro. The blonde nodded, giving a big, bright grin in response.

 

“Yeah, exactly! Don't sweat the small stuff~!”

 

Misaki decided not to bring it up. She just sat on her and Kanon’s log in silence, listening to the others and occasionally swatting at a fly. Why did Kokoro even think camping would be a good idea? It was barely springtime, yet her determination to go camping on that exact weekend was unshakable. So there the five of them were, sitting around a colorful flame and being louder than they should be on a campsite. Knowing Kokoro though, she probably had the site specially reserved for just them or something insane like that. It’s just how things usually went when it came to Kokoro.

 

The night continued on, the sky getting darker and darker until it couldn’t any longer and the stars shining and glittering, watching over the five teenagers. Somehow they all managed to make conversation for hours on end, and that was something Misaki couldn’t understand - she was already burnt out, ready to crawl into her tent and pass out, yet the other four were still chatting joyfully as if no time had passed. And, somehow, she still found the energy to add on, even if she was exhausted.

 

Maybe she was enjoying herself. Maybe. But she wouldn’t admit that, at least not willingly.

 

Of course, the fire did die down, and the lack of sun left them victim to the frequent chilly breezes. Misaki had her sweatshirt on and Kaoru always wore long sleeves and pants, but the other three weren’t so fortunate. Beside her, Misaki felt Kanon fidgeting, rubbing her bare arms in hopes of warmth. 

 

“Kanon-san, I think I have an extra sweatshirt in the tent. Want me to grab it for you?” 

 

“Aah, Misaki-chan! Y-you don’t have to..!” 

 

That was Kanon’s response, yet Misaki still stood up, heading to the tent to grab a sweatshirt. The last thing she wanted was for Kanon to catch a cold, after all.

 

When she returned Kanon looked at her sheepishly, smiling gratefully as she took the clothing. “Th-thanks, Misaki-chan. You’re really sweet, you know that?”

 

“Hey, quit it with the compliments. It’s embarrassing…” Misaki turned away slightly, yet still glanced back to watch Kanon slide on the sweatshirt. Though they were pretty close in size, the sweatshirt was even baggy on Misaki, so it wasn’t a surprise that Kanon looked so small wearing it. Misaki expected as much, yet her heart  _ still _ skipped a beat or two when seeing it. 

 

“Aah, it’s really warm… I wonder when those three will finally retire for the night,” Kanon pondered aloud, looking at the three other band members. Misaki nodded languidly, rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Yeah. I know I’m ready to, that’s for sure.”

 

“Mm…” Kanon hummed in response, rocking back and forth on the log slowly. Misaki chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist.

 

“Hey, you’re gonna fall. Here, just lean on me.”

 

Kanon didn’t try and refuse out of modesty or kindness, and just shuffled closer, shifting her weight onto Misaki. Kanon’s head fell gently onto her shoulder, and Misaki ran her hand up and down her back gently.

 

“Misaki-chan, you’re a good pillow…” She mumbled, just barely audible. Misaki couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, tilting her head and leaning it gently on Kanon’s. Her hair was really soft, brushing against Misaki’s cheek and tickling her. It also smelled really nice, though she couldn’t put a name to the scent - it wasn’t something artificial like strawberry, but more of a tame, natural, almost flowery smell. It was pleasant.

  
“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Misaki replied, tone of voice gentle. Her words seemed to have gone unheard, though, for Kanon’s breathing had already evened out and she nuzzled unconsciously against Misaki. Allowing herself to smile contently, Misaki allowed her own eyes to fall shut, blissfully listening to her other three bandmates chatter happily and leaning ever-so-slightly into the warmth of Kanon’s body.  _ Asleep already… Rest well, Kanon-san. _

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome but please be gentle, im fragile..!  
> kudos and comments also are very appreciated! they keep me motivated!


End file.
